Lies Hurt Too
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Zoro loves Sanji, but he knows that Sanji will only love Nami. What happens when another person arrives on the Merry Go and starts loving Zoro? Will Sanji get jealous, or continue to love Nami til the end? ZoroxSanji OCxZoro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I do not own anything. Sad isn't it? This story will have Vivi and Karu. So that equals, no Robin and Chopper. They need a vacation.**

* * *

A hard thwak in his rib cage awoken the tired and lazy green haired swordsman up from a long nap. He decided to ignore it and continue onto his little happy dream when he felt few more blasts into his ribs and stomach. Irritated, annoyed, and angry, the swordsman finally sat up and glared furiously at the man who kept on kicking him. "What, ero-cook!?"

"Breakfast." Zoro stood up and glanced at Sanji; the slender pale skin, beautiful golden hair flowing softly in the ocean wind, and the only visible right blue eye-glaring at him. "Hurry up!"

"Don't you have _nicer_ way to say things!?"

"Of course not! I only say sweet phrases to ladies " Sanji stepped on his cigarette and kicked Zoro into the kitchen.

Zoro sat between Karu and Usopp and started munching onto the food. His eyes swam over to Sanji again who he was serving extra special dishes for Nami and Vivi only. Zoro scowled at how stupid Sanji was acting around the girls and how he only gave the special dishes to the girls only. _If only he served some to- _He abruptly stopped talking to himself when his whole crew was staring at him. "What?"

"Are you okay!? You seemed dazed." Sanji placed a hand over Zoro's forehead, but Zoro flung it away.

"I'm okay!"

"Well, you don't have to be so stubborn at it!"

"Shuddap!!" Zoro scowled at Sanji and stomped out of the room. "Can I get out of the ship now, Nami!? I want to see the city!!" Luffy was anxiously moved his legs.

"Yes, you can Luffy. _Try_ to come back when the sun sits on the ocean. Okay?" Luffy grinned and followed Zoro.

Soon after Zoro left the ship, he was lost. He also lost the sight of Luffy, he didn't really care though. Zoro really wanted to go wander around the city with Sanji-which he doubted. He knew Sanji loved Nami and terribly hated men. Zoro, lost in his own thoughts, stumbled into an old man. "S-sorry."

"Zoro...? Is that you?" Zoro lifted his head to meet the gray eyes of the man. The old man's height was lower than Zoro's waist, he was wearing a brown cloak around his small body, wrinkles all over his face and hands. The hair on his hair was silver with hints of green in it. Zoro's eyes lightened up. "Jii-san! Long time no see!!"

The old man chuckled, "Long time no see to you too...I see that you have some trouble after you joined some particular pirate group."

"Yeah...you seen the WANTED poster?"

"Of course. You have some high bounty on your head, my grandson."

Zoro laughed, "Yeah, now all the pirate hunters are trying to get my head."

His grandfather let out a hand. "Let us go eat something-I need to talk to you."

* * *

Sanji was still in the Merry Go, waiting for Nami. "Nami-san, are you ready?"

"Hold on...hold...yes! Done!" Nami came into the room wearing a white one piece dress with fancy lace sewn at the edges. Her arms were visible enough to see her tattoo and her slightly tanned skin. "How do I look?"

_"Pretty, my sweet _It's as if we are going on a date to the city of Venice."

"Thanks...by the way..."

"What is it?"

"Nn...what do you think of...Zoro?"

Sanji blinked at her. "What do you mean Nami-san!?"

"Uh...you know, is he like...you loving me?"

Sanji raised his eyebrow. "EW! Nami-san! That is gross! I don't like him! I think of him as...an apprentice! Yah, there you go. An apprentice."

Nami sighed. "Okay then, let's go." She wrapped her arms around Sanji's and left the ship.

* * *

"A birthday wish?" Zoro took a bite of his parfait and repeated what his grandfather told him.

"Yes, Zoro. A birthday wish. Your birthday was last week, was it?"

"Jii-san, it was over a month ago."

"Right right. I shall grant you one wish for your...belated birthday. What is it that you want?" Zoro placed his spoon and giggled. He never actually believed that his grandfather had a bloodline of wizards-or people that makes wishes come true. He shrugged his shoulders and his grandfather frowned, "You _must_ have a wish...think harder." Zoro wondered, _what do I want? The greatest swordsman in the world? I am going to get that dream all by myself...I don't need any magic stuff-that'll be cheating. What do I want... _Sanji popped into his mind. His eyes lowered to the empty plate. "...I wish..."

"You wish...?"

"-To...know Sanji's true feelings."

"That's all!?"

Zoro lifted his head. "What do you mean, 'that's all!?'"  
"That's _boring_ Zoro! Is that what you really want!?"

"I'm sorry that my wish is _boring_, and yes."

His grandfather sighed, "All right then. I'll grant that wish...when I go back to my hotel."

"-Hope you remember to."

"I will I will. You don't trust your own grandfather?"

"Sometimes. Thanks for the lunch Jii-san, the sun's setting." Zoro hugged his grandfather and left the restaurant.

* * *

By the time Zoro came back to his ship, the sun had already setted. As he climbed up the ladder, he heard screams and arguments. _Luffy must be home._ Zoro leaped over the rails and walked into the kitchen/dining room. When he opened the door, a pillow greeted him in the face. "Welcome back Mr. Bushido." He rubbed his nose and squinted over to Vivi. "What happened?"

"Oh, Luffy-san wants meat tonight, but Sanji-san said he's going to make spaghetti."

"That's not fair!!" Luffy screamed into Sanji's face, "You always ask Nami what she wants, and never us!"

"Well, that's because every time I ask you _men_ what you want, it's always the _favorite_."

He pointed his cigarette at Luffy, "You ALWAYS want meat for dinner-"

He then pointed to Usopp, "You ALWAYS want _Moyashi itame _(bean sprout vegetable assortment) for dinner-"

"And you ALWAYS-" his cigarette pointed to Zoro, but no words came out.

"Call me when your done with spaghetti-or whatever you're making." Zoro stretched his arms and left the room. He walked over to the far end of the ship and lied down. Zoro realized that he never told Sanji what his favorite food was. He didn't have the courage, like Luffy and Usopp, to boldly ask what they loved. _I wonder if Jii-san finished making my wish..._His thoughts slowly drifted himself to sleep.

* * *

Zoro was awakened by Sanji's foot again. He stretched his arms and yawned, "Wow, that was a good nap."

"Nap!? It's already nighttime! Get up!" Zoro sat up and was startled to see that Sanji was carrying a plate of food and two bottles of alcohol. "Here." Zoro reached out his hand and retrieved the bottles first, then the plate. The smell of food filled his heart with happiness. Zoro took a mouthful of bean sprouts and smiled, "This is good." Sanji smiled as he watched the swordsman. The blond hid his smile and sat down next to him. "I managed to save a plateful before Luffy ate everything." he laughed, "Yup, it's _moyashi itame _tonight." Zoro eyes widened-he never seen Sanji smile around him. He blushed and tried to hide it by drinking half a bottle. "What's your favorite food?"

Zoro's lips parted away from the bottle with a pop. "What?"

"Y'know, I never knew what you liked."

Zoro chuckled and took another swig of alcohol. He didn't really care if Sanji made his favorite dish-he liked anything he made. "Katsuo no Tataki (cooked bonito fish)."

"You like that? But that's...simple to make."

"I like simple making foods that are easy for _me_ to make, okay!?"

"Okay okay, I understand." Sanji kept his mouth shut and waited until Zoro finally chewed the last bean sprout. "Do you want another bottle? I'll go get some-" Sanji stood up, but Zoro grasped his arm.

"It's okay. Two's just fine." The blond blinked, but sat down next to him-keeping a 5 inch separation between them. Zoro handed him a glass and Sanji sipped quietly. "The stars are beautiful tonight."

Zoro looked up and agreed. "Yeah..." The swordsman leaned onto Sanji's shoulder-and Sanji shoved him down to the floor. "What'd you do that for!?"

Sanji raised his eyebrow, "What the hell are you doing!? Leaning on me like that! You're...gross!!"  
"_Gross_!?"

"_Yeah, you're gross, you sickening homo! I'll tell you something, the only person who can touch me is not a filthy, rude, dirt talking, man-loving macho man like you, but the ladies! So, don't you dare touch me as if I'm your-boyfriend or something_!" Sanji snatched the plates from Zoro and stomped into the room.

Zoro leaned back onto the wall and laughed. _So, that was the truth...He hates me! He completely hates me!_ Soon, his laughter melted into bitter tears. He didn't come back in until morning came.

* * *

Eggs, ham, sausages, and pancakes woke up the hungry captain and the others from their bedrooms. Luffy, Usopp, and Karu were all fighting over food using their 'fork and knife style.' Nami came into the room and sniffed the nice aroma of breakfast and coffee. "Good morning, Nami-san! How was your night?"

"Good Sanji-kun." Her eyes swam over to the table of people, "Where's Zoro?"

Luffy shrugged, "I don't know. His bed was empty when I woke up."

Sanji looked away from Nami's glare. "I don't know what happened to that kuso-marimo." The door opened and Zoro walked in. Nami sighed out a relief, but Zoro didn't look at his own crew. The swordsman trudged over to the counter, took an apple and walked out. Nami glared at Sanji. "Sanji-kun, what did you do!?"

Sanji raised his eyebrow, "I didn't do anything."

"Really? Then, go tell Zoro to come and eat with us." With both hands, Nami pushed Sanji out of the door, "Good luck."

Sanji peeked out of the wall and looked down at Zoro. "Um...Zoro..." Zoro's back twitched and remained still. "Are you...going to eat?" Zoro continued to stay silent, so Sanji asked again, "Do you want to eat?"

"Nah." Zoro stood up causing Sanji to back up a little; his foot raised as if he was ready for a fight. "I have to go to the city."

Sanji titled his head to the side, "What are you going to do in that city?"

Zoro finally turned to meet Sanji's eyes, "I'm...going to meet someone really important to me." The swordsman walked past Sanji and jumped off the ship.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued.

**((sigh)) Another one of my little fantasies. I have wizards and magical creatures in my own world...poke'mon, One Piece, and some other stuff that I was into. **

**Read first, review now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**The OC character should come around in this chapter. **

* * *

Zoro was wandering around the alleys and buildings; trying to find his grandfather. "Where is he!?" he muttered to himself. "He should be around here somewhere." He felt a little better after he left the Merry Go and was completely lost in town. Zoro's face felt hot from the crying and also from embarrassment. _Why did I tell him that I was going to meet Jii-san...in a weird way? _Zoro wondered. _To...make him jealous?_ He slapped his forehead and sighed. _What am I saying? He doesn't care! _Using both hands, he lightly slapped his face to calm himself down again. Zoro took his mind off of Sanji and walked deeper into the city to find his grandfather.

* * *

Sanji's whole crew was waiting for Sanji to come back into the kitchen/dining room. "Where is he?" Usopp wondered.

"Is he still outside talking to Mr. Bushido?" Vivi said, crossing her arms.

"I don't know." Nami replied. "I never seen them talk more than a minute before..." Just as she finished her sentence, Sanji walked in with a confused look on his face. Luffy got up and greeted him. "Hey Sanji! Did you and Zoro fight again?"

"...no."

"Is Zoro coming in?"

"...no."

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Where is he then?"

"He said that he was going to meet someone important to him...and left the ship."

"LEFT THE SHIP!?" The whole crew drew back as Nami slammed her hands on the table. "But, we were supposed to leave this island right after we ate breakfast!! Why didn't you stop him, Sanji-kun!?"

"I...I...couldn't."

"WHY!?"

"He...smiled at me." Nami blinked at him. She thought that was the most absurd statement that ever flowed out of Sanji's mouth. She shook her head in stupidity. "Okay then...Um...let's do a search party. Whoever finds Zoro will...rest for the whole day." The whole crew left the ship as fast as some blue hedgehog chasing after an evil professor.

* * *

Zoro finally found his grandfather walking out of a hotel in a luxurious alley. He was amused that his grandfather had enough money to even buy a one-night stay at some rich hotel. "Jii-san!" Zoro called out. His grandfather turned and smiled at him. The old man slowly trotted back towards his grandson and patted his leg (he was too short to reach his shoulder). "Good morning, Zoro. What a coincidence. I thought you will never find me in this huge town."

"Thanks Jii-san...hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course you can Zoro."

"Um..." Zoro started. "Do you want to eat? I...didn't eat breakfast."

"That's good; I was leaving the hotel to eat breakfast too." His grandfather walked out of the alley quickly and urged Zoro to follow him. Luckily, Zoro's grandfather wasn't the parent who gave the 'lost trait' so he was able to maneuver the city with ease. Zoro, on the other hand, had trouble following him for his grandfather was short and quick on his feet. By the time they reached the little part of town where restaurants were everywhere, Zoro was hungry and exhausted. He turned over to his grandfather who was very energetic and happy. "Let's...nn...eat there." Zoro pointed to a brick building with a red roof with beautiful wide windows. His grandfather chuckled, "That one? Alright then..."

Zoro ordered French toast and a bottle of wine (wine for breakfast? Sheesh). His grandfather also ordered French toast along with pancakes, toast, yogurt, apple pie, lemon cream pie, sausages, ham, scrambled eggs, sunny-side up, 3 different kinds of sandwiches, whole grain cereal, salad, fruit salad, and coffee. "J-Jii-san, are you really gong to eat that much?"

"Yes. I can't believe you get full by that amount. Children these days..." Zoro ignored his grandfather's long lecture about his past and started to poke on his food. The old man paused, "Zoro, did you just came here to meet me so we can eat breakfast?" His grandfather took a bite of lemon cream pie and waited for an answer.

Zoro stabbed a piece of French toast and popped it into his mouth. "No...I guess I wanted to meet you...because it might be the last time I'll see you."

"Why?"

Zoro licked the maple syrup off the plate. "Because, I have to sail around the GrandLine to fulfill my goal and..."

His grandfather's eyes softened, "Oh, I see..." Zoro looked at his grandfather and gasped when he saw the gray eyes narrow, "You're telling me I'm old! How rude!"

"Jii-san, you're 127. Death is...supposed to come."

"Hohoho...I'll live more than a hundred years!!" He sipped his coffee and deliberately changed the subject. "Do you like the pirate life-better than the pirate hunting life?"

"...yah." Zoro smiled. The old man smiled and started eating the yogurt. Zoro poured a tall glass of wine and chugged it and drank another before he spoke. "Uh...Jii-san?" His grandfather looked up; his whitish-green beard was covered in maple syrup and other crumbs of food. "T-thanks for...granting that wish for me. I-it made me relieved..." He didn't like what happened last night-it seemed as if it wasn't supposed to happen, yet it was obvious. Zoro predicted that this would happen, but he really need to know Sanji's true feelings. Either he will continue on with this 'one-sided love' forever-or choose to love someone else. Zoro stopped mumbling to himself and looked at his grandfather. He was surprised to see that the fork was poised near his mouth-hidden in the beard-and was rapidly tapping his bald forehead with his finger.

"Jii-san?" Silence. Tap. Silence. Tap. "Jii-san...?" Suddenly, Zoro's eyes widened in surprise. "Jii-san! Don't tell me-"

"I apologize Zoro! I forgot to grant your wish!"

"FORGOT!? What do you mean!?"

"I'm sorry! Right after I went to my hotel to work on your wish, a letter from a prince from the South Blue asked me to grant a wish for him-a return for 30 million bellies!!"

"So, you're telling me that his wish was more important than mine!?"

"Of course! He's the prince with money! You, my grandson, are broke. Money comes first."

Zoro threw a butter knife at him and sighed in relief. _That means-I came back to start. I still don't know if Sanji hates...or likes me. _Zoro frowned. He walked over to his grandfather and quickly cleaned off the food and blood from the old man's face. He looked up to Zoro, "So...whose going to pay all of this?"

"Uh..."

His grandfather laughed, "See, I told you that you're broke. Don't worry, I'll pay." The old man shuffled in his brown cloak and pulled out an ancient looking wallet. He counted the bellies and placed them on the table. "This place was good...I should note this." As Zoro's grandfather was scribbling something on a small parchment, Zoro left the restaurant and leaned back on the wall of a building. _Last night, Sanji gave me food and yelled at me saying that he hated homos and only girls can touch him. Was he serious about that...or was it a lie?_ Zoro scratched his head. _I can tell my whole crew if they're lying or not-but just him! I can't tell if he's lying! _"ZORO!!" Zoro flinched at the voice. He slowly turned his head to see Sanji few feet behind him. Sanji looked angry. "We were all trying to find you! What were you doing here!?"

"Eating breakfast."

"With _who_!? The 'special someone!?'"

Zoro blushed. _He remembered! Why!?_ Sanji noticed the short brown cloaked man walking towards Zoro. "Why hello there. Who might you be?"

Sanji scowled, "So this is the _special someone_ eh!? You shouldn't be sticking around with older men, especially those kinds!"

"Sanji, this is my-"

"I'm Kazesuke, Zoro's grandfather."

After Zoro's grandfather had said this, Sanji immediately jerked himself and lined up his feet straight as if he was going off to war. "I-I'm terribly sorry. P-please forgive my rudeness."

"You are very rude...calling me a pedophile-who is he?" He looked at Zoro. Zoro leaned down and whispered his name for him. "Ah, Sanji...I heard...no rumors about you. What are you?"

"I'm a pirate cook. I came here to find your grandson for he...left the ship without asking."

Kazesuke smiled, "Well isn't he nice? Alright then Zoro. Have fun with your _GrandLine_ goals." He pushed Zoro rather strongly and caused Zoro to collapse onto Sanji's arms. Zoro shot back and pulled out both of this hands for an apology. Sanji looked away and hastily walked away from the old man. Zoro looked back to his grandfather and waved good-bye.

* * *

Even after Sanji found Zoro and left the island where Zoro's grandfather was, Zoro didn't look or even talk to Sanji. He felt a little glad that his grandfather didn't grant the wish, but he was still afraid to ask again. Sanji, as always, acted perfectly normal. He flirted around Nami and Vivi more than before, criticized and kicked Luffy and Usopp for their daily cries for food, and he too ignored Zoro. Usopp, Nami, Sanji, and Vivi were in the kitchen/dining room discussing this matter. Nami drank a cup of lime sherbet and sighed, "You've been ignoring each other for two days now. Sanji-kun, you should be fighting by now!"

Sanji took a drag and sighed, "I can't. Every time we meet each others eyes, Zoro's the first one to break it and move to the other side of the ship."

"This is creeping me out! I never seen Zoro so...quiet."

Nami glared at Sanji, "Did you say anything!?"

Sanji raised his eyebrow, "Really Nami-san! I didn't say anything!!"

Meanwhile, Luffy and Zoro were both on the upper side of the deck staring down at the ocean waters. Luffy didn't realize what was going on from the beginning of this story so he was mostly kept out during _discussions_. Zoro just didn't want to be near Sanji. Luffy was slapping the sides of Merry's head and pouted, "What do you think they are talking about?"

Zoro continued to stare down at the water. "I don't really care."

"Hn..." Luffy glanced out to the ocean and suddenly stood up causing him to lose balance. Zoro frantically grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him on the deck. "LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"ZORO!! Sanji's in the water!"

"Ha!?" Zoro rushed over to the rails of the Merry Go and saw a blond man floating in the ocean. "Luffy! Drop the anchor while I'll fetch him!" Zoro swiftly took off his shirt and dived into the water. The water was icy cold and stung his body in all directions as he swam towards Sanji. _Why is Sanji in the water for!? I thought he could swim!_ Zoro's thoughts rushed into his mind as he finally reached the young man. Fortunately, he was grasping on a piece of wood plank so he was able to float. "SANJI! SANJI! Are you o-" Zoro lifted the man and realized he wasn't Sanji. The man looked almost like Sanji-he had blond hair covering his right side of the face, slender pale arms, nice full lips, and his left eyebrow had a unique curl at the end. "S..Sanji!?"

**

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Yeay!! OC character came out. Where you might ask. I think you know already. I wrote this chapter really really fast-faster than any chapter I ever wrote. Boy, I'm so pleased. **

**Read first, review now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**I got some questions regarding the man that Zoro saved on chapter 2. I know the yaoi story with the guy name Kunji. I know him-he is very sexy♥ Anyway, in that story, Kunji likes Sanji. In **_**this**_** story, this particular man likes Zoro. Also, the name will be different.**

**Also, Zoro's wonderful yet forgetful grandfather's name is changed to Kagerou. The reason why I wanted to change his name from Kazesuke to Kagerou is because Kagerou sounds cooler. It sounds...mysterious?

* * *

**

Zoro slowly laid the man onto the deck of the ship. The man was a mirror image of Sanji except for the clothing. He was wearing a ripped white t-shirt with few splotches of dried blood and bluish-black pants. The Mugiwara crew cautiously hovered over him and also asked the same question, "S..Sanji!?"

"Hey Hey Hey! I'm right here!" Sanji pushed away Usopp and looked at the blond man, "...He _does_ look like me."

Usopp moved back to his place and placed his hand under his chin, "Is he your twin, Sanji!?"

"I don't have a twin you moron! I was the only child!" Sanji peered over to Zoro who was kneeing down; his head leaning towards the man. Sanji scowled, "I can't believe that you thought I was drowning! Are you an idiot!?"

"-is he okay?" Zoro ignored Sanji's remark and scooped up the man into his arms. Sanji was ticked off-and Nami was quietly watching him. As Zoro carried the blond into the kitchen/dining room, Sanji gripped onto Zoro's shoulder and pulled him back, "What are you doing!?"

"Taking him into the nurse bed." He replied without looking back and his voice was so quiet, so sad. Sanji released his hand off of Zoro and he watched him enter the room and close behind him.

Zoro carefully placed the man on the soft bed and brought up a chair to sit near him. He walked over to a drawer and reached for a few towels and dropped it all over him. And-he just stood there staring at the man with a towel in his hands and blushing heavily. _Should I take off his clothes and dry him...or just dry the parts that are visible...?_ He wanted to do choice number 2, but he didn't want him to have a cold; he did choice 1. Zoro reached for the shirt and delicately pulled it off as if he was very fragile glass. When the shirt was off and revealed the broad, pale, and well-built(not as much as Zoro) chest, Zoro pushed his chair away from him all the way to the end of a wall and covered his nose. Few bits of blood splattered onto the scratched wooden floor and Zoro tried to plug his nose from bleeding. _Oh my god!_ Zoro gasped. _He's...he's...hott! _He tip-toed back to the blond man and dried his body off. He felt dizzy-mostly from the sexiness of this man. Zoro finished brushing up the upper body and stared at the lower half. _I am NOT going to strip that part. I'm going to faint if I do, and if Sanji sees me with a naked man-_Zoro paused. _Oh yeah...I'll choose to faint._ Zoro closed his eyes, and pulled his pants off.

He squinted open one eye and his chair fell backwards with a thunk. He felt his face and body burn up. _OH MY GWAD!!!_ Zoro crawled on top of the bed and blushed at the sight. _Man...wonder if Sanji's like this..._Quickly, he covered the lower part with piles of towels and started to rub off the salt water. When he came around the groin, Zoro heard a soft moan. He, ever so slowly, turned to the man. His eyes were open and pretty sapphire like eyes were sparkling back at Zoro. "W...where am I?"

Zoro blushed and scooted his seat closer to the bed. _He sounds like him._ "Um...you're on a pirate ship-M-Mugiwara pirate ship."

The blond smiled, "...that's good..."

Zoro couldn't stop blushing. _Why...am I blushing? Am I already in love with him? But, I just met him!"_

"You're cute, what's your name?"

The swordsman's cheeks turned into a crimson red. "R..R-roronoa Zoro."

"Roronoa Zoro...I heard a lot about you."

"Y-yeah..."

"My name is Zanji. Nice to meet you." Zanji reached out a hand. When Zoro reached out to shake it, the hand grabbed his back and pulled him even closer. Zoro firmly placed his arms on the sides of Zanji to keep himself from falling onto him. "You look prettier close up."

"T...thanks...Uh, let me get you some clothes..." Zoro tried to lift himself up, but Zanji tightened his grip. Zoro wouldn't budge. He's stronger than I thought..."Let me kiss you first." Zanji grinned and leaned toward him.

The lips were just about 5 millimeters apart when Zoro gasped and shoved him off the bed. Towels flew in all directions as Zanji crashed onto the floor. Zoro sweat dropped, "Are you okay?" He heard him laugh and watched him climb back on the bed. Zoro quickly collected the towels and covered Zanji. Zoro stammered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you off!"

"Who is it?"

"Huh?"

"The person you like. Is he on this ship!?"

"W-what do you mean!?"

Zoro backed up, but Zanji scooted; dragging the towels with him. "You would've accepted the kiss if you didn't like anybody...and since you almost leaned toward me, you like a guy. Who?"

"...someone that looks like you."

Zanji clutched onto Zoro's arm and chuckled, "Really."

Suddenly, the door crashed open and Luffy, Nami, Vivi, Sanji, and Usopp all toppled onto the floor like dominos. Nami sat up and whistled, "Wohoo! Zoro! You're on a roll!!" Zoro's eyes widened and pushed Zanji off again. Zanji wrapped some towels around his hip and introduced himself. "My name is Zanji, a pirate chef. Nice to meet you." Zanji's eyes swam over the Mugiwara crew, and he stopped on Sanji. Sanji glared back at him and he looked back to Zoro. "He does look like me."

"Sanji-san!" Vivi pouted. "You shouldn't have opened the door! We would have heard everything!"

Sanji raised his eyebrow and scowled. "I just don't want to see or hear any homo affections on this ship!"

"Then, why were you listening with us?"

"Shut up Luffy." Sanji glared again at Zanji, "Why are you naked and hugging our swordsman?"

"Well, your kind swordsman here dried me up and-I like him." Zanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's chest and pulled his back to his own chest. Sanji flared with anger. He grabbed Zoro's arms and furiously tore him off of Zanji.

"No homo affections!!!" Sanji yelled, "YOU, kuso-okamayarou, can cook right!?"

"Didn't I say I was a pirate chef?"

"Shuddap! Change and help me then!"

"Okay okay...Zoro, can I wear your clothes?"

Zoro started, but Sanji rudely interrupted, "HELL NO! You are NOT going to wear those dirty clothes he wears! You're going to wear mine!" Sanji pointed a thumb to the beautiful oak drawer. Zanji stuck out his tongue at Sanji and pulled out black pants and a blue striped buttoned shirt. Zanji buttoned the shirt and sighed, "Are you happy now?"

"Yes." Zanji continued to blankly stare at Sanji. Sanji looked down and gasped-he realized that he was still holding Zoro. Sanij's face turned red and quickly let go of him. Sanji forcefully grasped the back of Zanji's collar and dragged him up the staircase. The curses from the two continued to roar until the door closed. Zoro sat on the bed with a frown._ I thought he was angry because he was jealous...Jii-san, when are you granting my wish...?_ Zoro flopped onto the bed. "I'm going to take a nap." His crew watched him snore softly and one by one left the room.

---------

Dinner was ready and everyone came to their seats. Sanji, as always, served dishes to Nami and Vivi first. Usually, he had the trouble of Luffy and Usopp running all over the place, trying to steal Nami's plate. However, this time, the crazy two were already in their seats as Zanji served them. When Zanji came by Zoro, he placed a huge plate of his favorite dish, katsuo no tataki. Zoro grinned and happily took a bite. "Umai♥"

Zanji smiled, "Glad you like it." He sat next to him and sucked his lollipop. For some odd reason, Zanji liked to eat lollipops-especially the red ones. He would eat it anywhere, even when he is cooking. Zoro sniffed Zanji's shoulder and blushed, "You smell sweet."

"Must be the cherry."

Zoro dared not to even glance at Sanji for he sensed a very dangerous aura emitting Sanji's body. Zanji glanced at Sanji and he snickered. Sanji clenched his fist as he also snickered back. "Sanji-kun..oi, Sanji-kun." Sanji turned to Nami, his eyes magically melted to hearts, "Yes?"

"The plate..." Sanji followed Nami's finger and saw that his hand was covered in food and bits of broken glass. "Shit!" he whispered and apologized, "I'm sorry Nami-san, I'll get you another plate."  
"Thank you Sanji-kun." Nami watched Sanji walk to the counter and exchanged glances with Zoro. She sighed and shrug her shoulders. Zoro sighed with her. "Are you done?"

Zoro blinked and quickly finished the last fish and smiled back, "Yeah, thanks." He handed the empty plate and Zanji carried them to the sink. He threw away the candy stick and popped in another one-this time it was purple. "Sanji-san, is Nami-san and Vivi-san done?"

Sanji slammed the stack of plates in the sink and smiled with a taste of anger. He replied in a rather cold tone to Zanji. "Yes, they are done."

"Thanks Zanji and Sanji! The meat was good♥!" Luffy slapped both of their backs and dashed outside. The others, even Zoro, left the room-they didn't want to wash the dishes. Sanji and Zanji (even though they hated each other very much) had to stick next to each other and wash dishes. Sanji rinsed the plates and handed it to him, "So, how long are you doing to stay on this ship?"

"Nn? I don't know...maybe until we reach the next island."

Sanji raised his eyebrow, "Oh, you're gong to leave? I thought you're gong to stay here because _Zoro's_ here. It'll be great for me; I don't want a macho idiot homo hugging me every morning-" As Sanji finished his sentence, Zanji started to giggle, Sanji narrowed his eyes, "_What!? _Did I say something that _you_ thought it was funny!?"

"Sorry, it's just that it's funny how you never call Zoro-san by his name."

"He doesn't deserve to call by his name." Zanji giggled again. Sanji was getting pissed off. "What is really your problem?"

Zanji received the last cup and giggled, "You are a very interesting person." He placed the cup in the cupboard and slowly walked toward the staircase.

"Where are you going!?"

"Sleep." Zanji calmly answered and Sanji watched him walk down the stairs. The noise of the steps slowly deceased and Sanji sleepily trudged into the men's bedroom. There, Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro were already on their hammocks and snoring. He tip-toed near Usopp's hammock and climbed up the small ladder and into his. Sanji moved slowly to balance his hammock out and laid on his back. Images of Zanji all flickered into his mind. The last image was Zanji giggling in an awkward way.

Sanji frowned. "I hate him already."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Read first, review now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Sorry this chapter took so long...I had the FINALS to do. I hate the Finals!! They disrupt my wonderful creative yaoi mind!!! (screams) This is why, I went back to my creative yaoi mind with the manga, SAIYUKI and WILD ADAPTER from the author...Minekura Kazuya!!! Yeay! Okay I'm done. Enjoy.**

**_WARNING_: This chapter has so many 'stuck-together' words and 'hold your tongue' words. Definition: 'Hold your tongue' Hold onto your tongue and saying a sentence.**

* * *

Zoro squirmed into his hammock and woke up very uncomfortably. He looked around the room and realized two things-one: there was no one in the room, and two: the room was filled with the tasty smell of food. Of course, if Luffy was in the state Zoro was in, the little straw hat would jump off the bed and rush into the kitchen/dining room. Not Zoro. He would rather sleep his way out of breakfast. Zoro fell back onto his hammock, softly plugged his nose and dozed to sleep. 

In the kitchen, Luffy was literally on the tabletop cleaning all of the food off the plates. Nami and Vivi both watched in silence as their own plates were disappearing too. "This is good!! I want seconds, Sanji!!"

"Hey, Luffy!! Stop eating my eggs!! Sanji!! Make him stop!!"

"You do that yourself kuso-nagahana! I'm not in the mood right now!" Sanji aggressively flung the frying pan upwards and Karu awed at the omelets flying for few seconds. Zanji also watched the omelet land safely in the pan and giggled, "Hey, where's Zoro-san?"

"Still in bed. He never wakes up for breakfast."

"Hn..."

Sanji watched Zanji click the stove off and took off his apron. "What are you planning to do?"

"Wake him up."

"Impossible. Everyone tried to wake him up...tickling, slapping, hitting, kicking, burning, biting, anything. He didn't wake up...he did get weird injuries from-" Sanji didn't finish his sentence for Zanji was gone. Sanji turned to Nami and pouted, "Nami-swan!!! No one listens to me!!!"

"I'm sorry Sanji-kun." She replied as she took a bite of sausage, "The food's good though."

"♥Thank you kindly♥"

---------

Zanji crept into the men's bedroom and covered his mouth. The smell of men and breakfast mixed together was not really a pretty one. He found Zoro sleeping on the hammock only a waist high from the ground. Zanji placed his elbows on Zoro's hammock and rocked it slowly watching the swordsman's eyebrow tightened and grunt quietly. The cook chuckled softly. Zanji swayed his head and wondered how to wake Zoro up. A smile curled up on the cook's face when he knew what he was going to do.

Meanwhile in Zoro's dream, he had a very complicated, tiring, and stressful dream. He saw himself sitting comfortably in a chair and a table was in front of him. On the table were two dishes with Katsuo no Tataki on it. Stabbed right in the middle of the fish was a small paper flag with the names 'Sanji' and 'Zanji' neatly written on the tiny flag. The two cooks were waiting for Zoro to compliment on the dish to see who's the better cook. "Do I have to?"

"Yeah, it's a battle to see who's better for a cook-"

"And who's suitable to be your man." Zanji finished his sentence and smirked at Sanji. Zoro frowned. He never thought Sanji would be in this dream...why was he in this dream in the first place? Zoro pulled both of the plates toward him and struck a fork on each fish.

Suddenly, Luffy popped out from the roof screaming, "Yeay!! Dinner♥" Luffy ran up to the table and snatched the plates from Zoro. Sanji and Zanji both screamed as they watched the young captain swallow the _Katsuo no Tataki_ in one gulp. Luffy wiped the sauce off with the back of his palm and smiled at Zoro. "Thanks Zoro for letting me have it, it was good!"

"...I didn't say-" Zoro's mouth was interrupted by the lips of the happy captain. Sanji and Zanji both screamed again and slowly disappeared like sand. For some odd reason, the swordsman felt relaxed even though Luffy was kissing him-until a tongue entered his mouth.

Zoro's eyes shot open to find that Zanji was standing next to Zoro's hammock and kissing him. _Oh, god! I thought it was Luffy...Wait! _Zoro grabbed the blond's shoulders and attempted to shove Zanji off. He saw Zanji's eyes narrow and moved the tongue all over in his mouth. The swordsman moaned in a muffled tone as he also felt some hands slither under his pants. Zoro blushed when he felt the hands proceed into the sacred place. He knew this was really mean but he had to do it anyway, Zanji was going way too far. Zoro closed his eyes and bit Zanji's tongue.

The blond screamed in a mute tone and his whole body jerked. Zoro also screamed too for Zanji's hands jerked in some places he didn't want _anyone_ to be at. The swordsman loosed his jaw and watched Zanji pull his head back and continued to scream in whisper. Zoro sat up and watched Zanji with pity. "I-I'm sorry."

"I-Ith Ofay...Ip ibinp your faulp." Zanji let the tongue hang out of his mouth and smiled. He noticed that Zoro's face had the word shocked spread all over his face. "Im soffy. Bib I spare you?"

"No it's just..."

"Justh?"

Zoro shook his head, "Nevermind."

"Oh, don'th be down...here let me kiss thu again."

Zanji leaned in to kiss him but a palm returned instead, "Do you want me to bite your tongue again!?"

"No...Come on sleeping beauty, breffast is waipin' for you."

---------

Zanji welcomed Zoro into the kitchen and as Zoro walked over to sit into his seat, the cook snickered at the other blond. Zanji moved his lips into the words, _Boo ya I woke him up_. Sanji snorted and placed the plate on Zoro's table.

Zoro took the plate and poked his food with his fork.He felt the Sanji aura above him so he kept his head low until his nose touched the scramble eggs. Luffy laughed, "Zoro, are you sleeping again!?"

Zoro lifted his head and threw a fork at him, "No I'm not you idiot!"

Sanji hit Zoro and Luffy's head before they throw anything else. "Hey! Why do you always start trouble Zoro!?"

"Sanji-san, may I have more tea?"

Zoro sighed as Sanji's voice and facial expression changed as he flew over the counter to get the kettle. Usopp stood on his chair and told his fantasies of traveling into the GrandLine to Karu. Zanji laughed when Usopp told the bird about the time when they accidentally sailed into the Calm Belt and he destroyed some _Kaiourui_. "Usopp-san, you make some good stories."

"Thanks...Oi! They're true!"

Zanji laughed, "Y'know, you and Sanji are alike in some way."

Sanji scowled, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean."  
Luffy interrupted, "Do you mean...they're both ugly!?" Luffy received some kicks and blasts of fire bombs. Zanji giggled at the sight and noticed Zoro eating _and_ ignoring the screams, "So Zoro-san, how was your night?"

"Nn? F-fine..."

"That's good."

"Hey Zanji!" The cook and swordsman turned to face the young captain. Luffy had huge swells on his face and head, but his smile remained the same, "Are you going to stay here on this ship and become our nakama!?"

"I'm glad you like me to stay here, but I have to go."

Luffy pouted, "WHY!? Don't leave!!!!"

"I'm sorry Luffy-san, but I have to go." Zoro lowered his head again. _He's going to leave...? But, he...would he leave...me?_

"I want him to leave." The whole crew veered their heads to Sanji and Luffy tilted his head, "Why?"

Luffy jumped when Sanji lifted his eyebrow."Luffy, I know you eat a lot but we don't need two cooks. There is going to be a huge competition every single day and that stresses me out!"

Zanji smirked, "Really?" Sanji whirled and gave the other blond an angry glare. Zanji stuck out his tongue in response.

"Gochisousama!" Usopp slapped both of his hands together and quickly left the table. Karu slapped his feathered wings together and dashed out of the kitchen with him. "Gochisousama...let's go Vivi, we need to plan out our next destination."

"Right. Thank you Sanji-san for the breakfast! It was delicious."

"You're welcome Nami-swan and Vivi-chwan♥" Sanji's eye changed to hearts as he watched the ladies walk out of the kitchen. Zoro stretched out and yawned, "I guess I'll go take a nap..."

"Oh no you don't! You're going to help me wash the dishes!"

"Ha!? Why me!? Why not Zanji!?"

"Zanji is going to fish with Luffy and Usopp. You, are going to wash the dishes for _almost_ starting a food fight."

"Keh, always making stupid excuses." Actually, Zoro really wanted to leave the kitchen. He didn't want to stay in a huge room with Sanji and him alone. Also, the serious mask that covered the blushed cheeks from the morning was beginning to fall off. Zanji frowned and brought out three fishing poles from the cupboard, "Happy dishwashing."

Zanji closed the door and Zoro was left with Sanji. _This is nice. How long can I keep this up?_ "Oi kuso-marimo!"

"I know I know!" Zoro stood next to Sanji and waited for the rinsed dishes. The swordsman's mind was filled with confusion and disappointment. _Z..Zanji kissed me...He...he stole my first kiss. I was off guard! I can't believe it, that first kiss was supposed to be with-"_Here, Zoro."

"Nn." Zoro accepted the plate and scrubbed it dry and placed it back in the cupboard.

"...What's wrong with you?" Zoro jerked and almost dropped the plate on the ground. "You look...disturbed."

"It's nothing..." His last word faded a little as it came out of his mouth.

"What's wrong with you? You were acting very weird this whole morning. You never put your nose into food before and start a fight in this early morning...and you talk in a high tone." Zoro remained silent.

"Did something happen this morning?" Zoro's shoulders twitched a little.

"Did something happen this morning-that included Zanji?"

Zoro dropped the plate and broken crystals flew in all directions. Sanji quickly dropped the sponge and plate in the sink and slammed Zoro into a wall. "_WHAT DID HE DO!?"_

"Nothing."

"_Liar_!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE!? IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

"Yes it does! You're my nakama!" Zoro felt his chest tighten up. _Nakama...just a nakama...nothing more._ Zoro faced the ground to hide his disappointment. Sanji gripped his wrists tighter on Zoro's shoulders and this time he spoke in a calm tone, "What did Zanji do?"

"...ek ihmese ds."

"I'm not joking. What did he do?"

"hekissedme."

Sanji blinked. Even though Zoro's words were very hard to understand, he heard one word that suddenly caused the cook's hands to grip even tighter. Zoro winched, "Ow! Sanji!"

"He...kissed you!?"

Zoro was started to get annoyed by Sanji's dumb remarks. He had never heard Sanji ask some _obvious_ questions. "Yes, he kissed me and it my first kiss. Did you understand!? Now, can you let me go!?"

"F-first kiss..." Sanji raised his eyebrow and scoffed, "Well...good thing he kissed you, I would _never_ want to kiss you-"

Zoro shifted his shoulders uncomfortably and tried to fight back the tears. _If you cry, he's going to make fun of you. _The swordsman lifted his head and forced a smile, "Yeah..."

Sanji's eyes widened for a slight second and then narrowed, "You..."

Suddenly, the door opened and Luffy dashed inside. Sanji quickly let go of Zoro and skidded right in front of the sink. Luffy was wearing a golden crown over his straw hat and three loops of sapphire and emerald were wrapped around his neck. He had about 12 rings on his fingers and 4 golden bracelets with rubies embedded on them. His eyes were shining as if he also picked up golden eyeballs and stuck them in his sockets. Luffy ran up to Zoro, "ZORO!!!" We found a treasure chest!" It's full of diamonds, rubies, crowns, and all sorts of shiny stuff!"

"How'd you find it?"

"When we were fishing! Zanji noticed that my fishing pole was being pulled...we pulled it and out comes a treasure chest!...I wanted fish though..." Zoro laughed, "Do you want to see it!?"

"Later Luffy. I still need to dry the dishes."

"Oh...okay...Oh Zoro...why are you crying?"

Zoro felt the tears falling off his cheeks. _Damn..."_Um...soap Luffy...it's just soap." Luffy smiled and ran back outside; the jewels tinkling in the sunlight. Zoro watched his captain leave and turned to find Sanji staring at him. He quickly rubbed the tears off his face and frowned, "What?"

Sanji looked away and waved a hand, "You can go see the treasure chest."

"Eh?"

"I can wash the dishes by myself...I'll come later."

"O-okay..."Zoro was relieved to leave the kitchen and meet Zanji.

The swordsman walked outside and the first thing he saw his navigator. Nami was jumping up and down with berry eyes and chains of gold necklaces all gripped in the skinny hands. The navigator ran to the treasure chest which was placed in the middle of the deck and scooped out more jewelry. The treasure box was as big as Merry's head and it was all black with rusted metal on the edges. It was covered with mussels and old seaweed. _Wonder how such a big treasure chest was able to come out of the water with just a fishing pole... _She laughed in a high crackled tone, "_All this treasure! So much jewels!!!! Thank you Luffy_!!"

Luffy laughed, "No problem! It's all thanks to Zanji though."

Nami ran up to Zanji and hugged him. "Thank you Zanji!! Thank you!!!"

"You're welcome." Zanji accepted the compliment, but not the hug. He lightly pushed Nami off and watched her dance about with Vivi. Luffy, Usopp, and Karu also danced with Nami and they all dashed to the back of the ship. Zanji saw Zoro leave the kitchen and he grinned, "Hi Zoro. Done with the dishes?"

"Y-yeah..."

Zanji picked up a handful of jewelry and showed it to him, "Look at all the jewelry Zoro! I never seen this much treasure in one box-" The jewelry all fell onto the wooden deck with a nice metal chime. Some of the rings rolled in circles and slowly stopped. Zanji blushed as the first mate hugged him without warning. "Zoro? What's wrong?"

"-eave me..."

"What?"

"Please...don't leave me."

Zanji blushed, but his eyes had sadness in them, "Zoro-san..." The hands that were holding the jewels were now wrapped around the swordsman's waist. They remained standing on the deck embracing each other and Zoro looked up into Zanji's eye. _They're pretty...just like Sanji.._."I...I like you."

Zanji's eyes narrowed into a sad gaze, but smiled, "I like you too." Zoro saw Zanji lean toward him, but he didn't mind anymore. He closed his eyes to accept the kiss.

All of a sudden, Sanji slammed open the kitchen door causing Zoro to push Zanji off again. Zoro staggered backwards with a hand over his forehead. _What did I do that for!? ..Have...I not given up Sanji yet?_

Sanji stomped up to Zanji and raised his fist. Zoro watched in horror as Sanji punched Zanji right across the face. The swordsman's mouth gaped open in shock, _He used his hands! _The blond crashed onto the ground but quickly regained himself. He glanced back at Sanji, "What'd you do that for!?"

Sanji scowled, "I said no homo affections." The cheerful group came back to the front deck and saw the jewels on the floor. Nami screamed and quickly collected the jewels. The navigator put them back in the treasure chest and finally noticed Zanji with a swollen cheek, "Zanji, what happened?"

"It's nothing Nami-san." Zanji rubbed his cheek and winched. Nami frowned, "No you're not. Come on, I'll get the medicine." She took him by the hand and took him into the kitchen. Sanji hissed and chased after Nami. Zoro wondered if Sanji saw Zanji about to kiss Zoro and became so pissed off. He didn't understand that part though. Zoro turned to the huge treasure chest and sighed, "This treasure chest is sure random." Zoro picked up a pile of necklaces and put it on his neck. He smiled and laid down onto the wood panel floor and slept in the sun.

---------

Zoro woke up from a sudden cold breeze in the wind. He shivered and looked around the ship. The treasure box was gone and stars was shining brilliantly in the dark blue sky. Light was seeping through the curtains of the kitchen/dining room and Zoro guessed that his crew was having a party. He stood up and dragged his feet into the bright room.

In the room, Zoro sniffed a huge whiff of alcohol. He noticed his whole crew on the ground and they were sleeping and snoring loudly. Zoro snickered at his crew, all sleeping in a tight bunch. He tip-toed over the tired crew and placed his hands on the dining table. The treasure box was on the low table and skid marks were near it.

On the dining table were bottles and bottles of alcohol. Piles of plates with stacks of meat bones on it. The ashtray was filled with cigarette butts and some were...missed. And sitting in the table was Sanji.

His face was all red-probably from the alcohol-and he was trying to pick up the empty cup. Zoro quickly walked over to Sanji and shook him, "Sanji what are you doing? You know that you get easily drunk-"

"Shaddup!!!Idon'tcarewhatyousay!!!"

Zoro frowned as he picked up 6 bottles, "Sanji, I'm surprised that you're able to drink this much..."

Sanji brought his drunken face up to Zoro. Zoro was able to smell the strong scent of alcohol and cigarette in his breath, "Zoro,areyouZoro♥?"

"Yes I'm Zoro." Sanji smiled. Zoro smiled, but quickly lowered his lips. He grabbed Sanji's arms and tried to lift him up. As the blond cook was smiling and hiccupping, he grabbed Zoro's hips and pulled him closer. "Wha-Sanji!? What are you-"

"Letmegiveyousomething♥." Sanji moved his hands on the sides of Zoro's head and pulled his face into his. Zoro's eyes widened as his lips collided onto the cooks, it was rough(Zoro's nose slammed onto Sanji's cheek).Startled, the swordsman wondered if he should push Sanji away or just accept the kiss. _Hey, Sanji's drunk, just accept it._ A voice on the other side of his head called out.

_All right then...this is the first time I'll listen to you, other me._ Zoro closed his eyes and slithered his hands into Sanji's hair. _It's soft..._Sanji opened his mouth and Zoro moved his tongue in the opening. Zoro never tasted Sanji's mouth before; it was a mixture of alcohol and nicotine. He trailed his tongue as far and wide as possible; this was his one time chance anyways. Zoro flinched as Sanji's tongue started to move around pushed itself into his mouth. Sanji slithered his tongue to the sensitive area where Zoro almost moaned. Losing air, the cook withdrew his tongue and broke their kiss.

Happy and a little disappointed at the same time, Zoro looked at Sanji with a confused look. _He must be really drunk..._Sanji crackled a laugh, "Hahaha!!! IkissedZoro!!!NowI'mahomo!!!!" _Yeah, he's drunk_. "Zoro..."

Zoro wiped the drool with his shirt collar and blinked, "Huh?"

"Haveyouheardof...firsttheworst...secondthebest!?"

"Yah..."

"Well,Ikissedyousecond,soMINEisdefinetlybetterthanthat_bastard_!!!" Sanji crackled another laugh and suddenly leaned toward Zoro, "AmIright!?" Sanji exhaled; huge whiff of alcohol escaped his lips. Zoro coughed and laughed, "You're funny when you drunk." Sanji glared, waiting for an answer. "Yes." Sanji grinned and his head fell onto the table. Zoro heard soft snores from the cook, so he left the kitchen and came back with a bundle of blankets. He threw the blankets on the grounded crew and wrapped the blanket around Sanji.

Zoro walked outside and placed his fingers on his lips. He stared up at the sky and took a deep breath. "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**FINALLY, The FINALS are done and now I have this whole empty no planning time to do anything...YEAH!!! This is awesome!!! **

**Sorry this story took a long time to upload. If readers read my profile they(might) understand the situation. For those who didn't take their time reading my long random profile, I had FINALS and some tests at school and needed to study for it. **

**I hope to upload the last(maybe) chapter as soon as possible. Hope...just hope.**

**Read first, review now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not and will ever not own ONE PIECE.**

**NoTe: All italics are Zoro's mind. If it's only one word besides, 'what' then that means it's in Japanese.**

* * *

"M...Mellorine..." Sanji twisted his body, causing him to fall off the table and onto the ground. He cracked open his eyes and found Usopp sleeping right next to him; their foreheads almost touching. Luckily for the sniper's nose, their heads didn't get any closer than 9 centimeters. But, Sanji screamed anyway. Usopp roughly clasped Sanji's mouth, "Shut up!! You're going to wake up everybody!!" 

Sanji whisper-yelled, "_Why are you sleeping near me_!?"

The two heard a mumble and turned to see all of their crew sitting up and stretching. Nami scratched her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Still 3 in the morning."

"Gah," Nami tugged on Vivi and Karu, "Come on, let's sleep in the bedroom. It's better than this dirty old floor."

"Nami-san, can I sleep with you!♥?"

Nami glared, "Don't come near me. You guys sleep in the usual hammocks okay?"

"Fwai..."

Usopp jumped onto the first leveled hammock and laid in the most comfortable laying position he can find. Sanji dragged Luffy into the dormitory and threw the rubber man onto the green sofa. Sanji carried his feet to the hammock right above Usopp and sat down carefully. Sanji looked around, "Hey where's Zoro?"

"Dunno. Probably outside."

"Oh."

Usopp smiled, "What? You're sad that the hott man's not here and only amateurs in this room?"

Sanji raised his eyebrow, "What are you talking about!?"

Usopp giggled-the same laugh as Zanji. Sanji growled, "Why are you laughing?"

Usopp held his laughter and looked directly into Sanji's eye, "You know...you're a bad-"

"I know."

Usopp gave out a tired sigh, "Sanji, if you are going to...uh..you should learn how to-"

"Usopp."

"Hn?"

"Is it hard to lie...or tell the truth?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're the greatest liar. You should know stuff like this."

"I don't lie, I tell stories that will happen in the future. Well, I think it's easier to tell lies than truths...but..."

"But what?"

"I think apologizing what you lied is the hardest." Usopp rustled around in the hammock and yawned, "G'night Sanji."

---------

Zoro woke up to find that he was sleeping outside. His clothes and the ship deck were wet and he figured it was raining. Zoro pulled back his wet hair and pulled off his haramaki. As he was wringing the green knitted cloth, his mind was off into a different universe...mainly Sanji. Sanji kissed me. Man, his lips are soft...his stupid blond hair...wonder what he does to his hair?...Eh, he's too drunk to remember anyway. He's always like that...Zoro hung the haramaki on the edge of the railing and grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

When the shirt was up to his neck, someone grabbed him from the back. His first thought was Luffy, be he smelled cherry. "Good morning Zanji."

"G'morning Zoro-san. ...You're cold."

"It's the rain."

Zanji turned Zoro around gave him a tight squeeze. Zanji softly nibbled the swordsman neckline and whispered into his ear, "Let's get warm..." Zoro coughed(he still had the shirt around his neck).

Few seconds later, he heard the familiar stomping of shoes. Zoro buried his face deep into Zanji's chest, and his prediction correct-the steel hard shoe slammed onto Zanji's head. Zoro moved out of Zanji's grasp and waved at the attacker, "Good morning ero-cook."

Sanji was pressing the temples on his forehead, "What...are you two...doing?"

Zoro snickered, "Hangover?"

Sanji forced a smile, "Yeah."

"Do you remember what you did last night?" Zoro sneered. Everytime Sanji had a hangover, Zoro would always ask his question to make it sound suspicious. Sanji scratched his head, "I remember...I was having a...drinking contest with...Nami-san...and kuso-okamanisemonokokkuyarou..."_ The name got longer_.

Zanji boasted, "I was in second place! Nami-san is sure strong!"

Sanji scowled, "Shut up! Uh...and then.."

"And then...? There's an 'a then?'"

Sanji's eyes cracked open and veered at Zoro, "...and you came into the room...and..." The three noticed a shadow casting over them for a few seconds. Zoro pulled off the rest of the shirt off and looked up. Zoro called, "Oi Nami! The News Ku-'s here!"

Nami stepped down from her sunbathing area and pulled out a cute orange wallet out of her shirt. "How much is it for this month?" The News Ku- stuck his head into the red post bag and pulled out a parchment with bellies and numbers. Nami gasped and punched the bird, "Why is it so expensive!? You better give me an explanation!" The furiously pecked her a few times and stuck his head into the bag again. When the News Ku- pulled his head out, a letter was stuck between his beak.

Startled, Nami apologized to the bird and handed the exact bellies(adding a 1 belli for tip) and took the newspaper and the letter. Zoro watched the News Ku- take off and asked, "Is that one of those 'to Nami-swan♥ from Sanji-sama' love letters?"

Nami slapped the letter onto Zoro's bare chest, "It's for you." Zoro picked the letter off his chest with his two fingers. Nami locked her eyes on Zoro and sighed, "Zoro, wear a shirt." She placed the wallet back and strolled upstairs. Zanji whistled, "Whoa Zoro, you're so sexy topless!!! Sanji, isn't he hott?"

"Wha-Why are you asking me!?" But Sanji's eyes were gazing at him. The cook scowled and finally muttered a yes. Zoro hid his face and quickly went to the men's bedroom.

---------

Zoro dropped the letter on his hammock while he ravaged his clothes drawer. He finally reached in the bottom of the drawer and found his favorite shirt-the white short sleeved one with four clear buttons(the difference between his usual shirt and this one is this one has four buttons and it's softer). He placed the shirt next to the letter and dried himself with a towel. Couldn't hold his excitement, Zoro snatched the parchment and ripped the top part off.

Zoro read the first word on the letter: カゲロウ. _Jii-san? Why did he sent me a letter for?_ Zoro put on the shirt and began reading. Jii-san knew Zoro didn't attend school, so he used simple terms and tried not to add too much hard _kanji_.

'Dear Zoro,

Happy Belated Birthday. You've already 23 and I've haven't taught you about life yet...What a terrible grandfather I am.' Zoro sweat dropped, _Do I look that old to you, Jii-san? I really need to spend more time with him...'_Did your birthday wish come true? For some reason, this reminds me of the time-' Zoro skipped the whole 3 paragraphs of his grandfather's most used 'my past life brag' sayings and flipped to the next page.

'I really hope that you like the gift. Zoro, to become friends with your shipmates you will have to learn how to share. I made that wish strongly so it should have enough for the whole crew. If we meet each other again, I hope that you will show some of the jewelry from that treasure box. Again, Happy Birthday my grandson. Jii-san.'

Zoro dropped the letter onto the floor. _He forgot my wish again!! This is why I never believe him-I never get what I want!! But..it's better than 3 years ago..._Zoro traced back to the time when he received a llama with beautiful wings on his 16th birthday. Well, he was no help. _Guess depending on magic isn't really helpful. I guess I need to ask about his true feelings myself... _Zoro took a huge sigh and reached for the door.

When he walked into the kitchen, Zanji was the first person to meet him. "Yo Zorosan!" Zanji leapt onto Zoro and squeezed. Zoro(got used to Luffy's pounces) was able to keep his balance. He replied in a dry laugh, "Hi Zanji." The flaring aura emitting from the left eye covered cook were itching Zoro's nerves. _He's just standing near the stove_. Vivi asked, "Mr. Bushido, who send you the letter?"

"My grandfather."

Zanji squealed, "Wow Zoro-san without a haramaki!? Wow...♥" Zanji squeezed harder.

Sanji served some dishes to Nami and Vivi and wisped out a cigarette. He glared at the cook, "Zanji, can you please stop with the flirting, especially to a guy. It's poison to the food."

"I like the _poison_♥"

"Nami-san..."

Zanji slipped his hands into Zoro's shirt and a soft moan escaped the swordsman's lips. Nami and Vivi both squealed in response. Sanji ran up to Zanji and pinched his ear, "You're spoiling the food. Get off of Zoro. Zoro, go to your seat." Sanji looked at Zoro and gave a smile. Zoro smiled back.

Zoro did what he was told and sat in his usual seat. The snack was doughnuts. He liked doughnuts, it had a peculiar hole in the middle. He always wondered what the cooks do with the middle-he never actually seen any deserts cooked right before his eyes. Zoro took a bite and was surprised. "B-banana?"

Sanji smiled, "Yup, we added banana as a secret ingredient. Isn't it good?"

"Yeah." _What are you doing!? Smiling and saying yes to a doughnut flavor!? Tell him his true feelings!!! _Thoughts were slamming into his head and Zoro tried to wave it away. Zoro took a deep breath, "ero-cook!"

Sanji blinked, "What Zoro?"

"Will you-"

"SANJI!!! MESHI!!!!"

"Hai Hai." Sanji broke the stare between them and walked to the counter. Zoro punched Luffy's face, but not that hard to prevent him from starting a fight. Sanji came back with new plate of meat and handed it to Luffy. The captain smiled and grabbed the end of the meat bone and ravished on them. Sanji looked back at Zoro, "So, what were you trying to say?"

"I was trying to say-"

"Sanji-kun♥ This lunch is good!"

Sanji's eyes turned into hearts and he drooled. "Why thank you Nami-san♥"

"Sanji." It was as if the world as going to end. Zanji dropped his doughnut before he even took a bite of it, Nami and Vivi both screamed at the top of their lungs, Luffy's eyes widened larger than normal and finished eating all ten doughnuts which were fit snugly in his fingers, and Usopp flung the table upside down. No one has heard Zoro call Sanji by his real name in public. Usopp screamed, "Oh my god!!!! I flipped over the table-but that has nothing to do with this!! Oh my god!!! You just called him Sanji!!!!"

Nami screamed, "Are you okay Zoro!? Are you sick!? Did your doughnut have poison in it!?"

Vivi shook her head, "This is weird This is weird This is weird...I must be dreaming! Yeah that's it!" Everyone watched the princess bring out a mattress out of the bedroom and started sleeping.

Luffy blinked, "What just happened?" Karu just screamed and ran in circles. Zanji also blinked, his mouth open wide, but no words seem to come out.

Nami screamed again, "Does this mean...does this mean... A flower is finally blooming!?"

"Will you guys shut up!? I'm trying to ask him a question!' The room fell silent, everybody's eyes were on Zoro. This stressed him out very much, "...I...want to know your true feelings." Again, doughnuts flew, bananas flew, people flew, and shouts flew in all directions. Zoro looked up and was surprised.

Sanji was blushing. _What the..."_Zoro."

"N-nani?"

"Outside." Before the word completely processed through his mind, Sanji took Zoro by the hand and dragged him to the door. Sanji glared at his crewmembers, "Do not follow us." The cook slammed the door and Nami turned to Usopp. "Usopp."

"Hn?"

"Open all the windows in this room."

---------

Sanji dragged Zoro all the way to the end of the Merry Go. The cook let go of his hand, his back still facing him. Zoro scratched his head, this wasn't supposed to happen...he jerked when Sanji faced him, his features were tight as if he was ready to kick him across the face. "Are you stupid!?"

"What do you mean I'm stupid!?"

"Proposing me in public! Everyone's going to look at us in a different way now!"

"I didn't propose you, I was just asking for your true feelings!"

"That's proposing!!"

"No, that isn't."

Sanji stood straight and blew a wisp of smoke at Zoro's face, "What? Are you telling me that I'm lying to you?"

"Yes."

The Merry Go was quiet except for the crashing of the waves and the soft creak of wood. Zoro turned to the orange grooves because he thought he heard someone cough. Sanji gave out a laugh, but it soon died out. He gave a look, a look Zoro never knew he had, "I'm sorry..."

"For---what?"

"For...lying to you...All this time, I was trying to hide my feelings because I was scared...Scared that everyone will call me a homo or something."  
"You call me a homo all the time."

"You are different...and I'm talking here...I was trying to say...I..I know that Nami-san will never like me-though she's still very beautiful in many ways-I knew he will love me. Zoro, my true feelings is-I..."

Zoro urged him on, "Finish the sentence."

"My..." Sanji gulped, "My true feelings is I...I...I love Zanji!"

Zoro's eyes shot open. "WHAT!!? Who!?" he sank to the ground, "But...I thought you cared for me because you were jealous that Zanji was flirting with me and...the kicking on his head, and the dragging up the stairs...and...what about the kiss!? What was that all about!? Were you playing with-"

"-and if that was the truth, will you be shocked?" Sanji kneed in front of Zoro, his eyebrows were raising.

Zoro smirked, "Kisama..."

Sanji smiled timidly, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I like to tease."

"So, do you like me?"

"Love Zoro." Zoro pulled Sanji into his chest and hugged him. The cook buried his face and sniffed, "You smell so good-I want to eat you badly." Sanji asked, "So, what'd you think of me?"

Zoro smiled, "I love you."

"-more than that kuso-okamanisemonocookyarou?"

"yes."

"Really?"

"...yes..."

Sanji took a deep breath and boasted out loud, "Hah Zanji! I win!!"  
Zanji opened the window wide open and yelled back, "Stop bragging, you kuso-yarou."

A hand pushed Zanji away from the window and Nami clicked on the shutter of her camera, "Nice footage! Vivi wake up! It's really happening!"

Luffy tapped on his forehead, "Would Shanks forgive me if I had gay pirates on my ship?"

Usopp put his hands on his head and screamed, "Luffy said gay!!"

"Why do I have such noisy crew?"

Sanji kissed him in the lips, "I love you Zoro♥"

"...thanks..."

---------

When the Merry Go reached the next island, it was time for Zanji to leave. Luffy pouted, "Why do you have to leave Zanji!?"

"I was rejected Luffy-san."

"So, if you weren't re..re..-what is rejected?"

"To...not eat cake."

"I don't get it."

"It's complicated Luffy-san." Luffy left the room and Zoro came in next. Zanji smiled, "Hello Zoro-san."

Zoro scratched his nose, "Hi Zanji."

"So, how's you and your boyfriend?"

Zoro blushed, "It sounds weird when you say it."

"You know, if you ever want to cheat on him, ask me okay?"

Zoro dry laughed, "I wouldn't do that..."

"I know." Zanji kissed Zoro in the cheek, "That's why I love you."

Zoro hugged him, "Thanks...and sorry for everything." Zanji first searched the room to see if they were alone. He then pressed his lips onto Zoro's and gave a quick kiss. Zanji stood back and grinned, "Now your forgiven."

They both jumped when Luffy emerged from under the covers. The captain laughed, "I saw two guys kissing! I'm going to tell your girlfriend!" Luffy was enjoying this along with his other crewmembers.

---------

Zanji leapt off the Going Merry Go and landed on the concrete deck of Shibalta Island. Nami examined her log pose and called, "I guess this island only takes few minutes to load up the log pose-it's already heading to a new island."

Zanji called back, "I know Nami-san."

"-and since we still have enough supplies from our last island, we'll be going now." Zanji rubbed the back of his head, he received a nice farewell kick from Sanji. Luffy and Usopp started to cry, waving their favorite red-and-white polka dotted handkerchiefs in the air. "We're gonna' miss you Zanji!!!"

Zanji giggled, "I miss you too."

Sanji hugged Zoro and stuck his tongue at him, "Never come back!"

"Like I would, stupid cook."

Zoro waved, "See ya, Zanji." Zanji blew a kiss, but Sanji slapped it away before it ever reached Zoro.

Luffy raised the anchor and the ship slowly sailed off the deck. Everybody waved a farewell except Sanji who was still gripping Zoro with both of his hands. Zanji saw Zoro glance at Sanji and smile. Zanji sighed in defeat. He lowered his hand , and was about to walk off, when his foot tripped on something causing him to fall to the ground. He sat up to find that it was a short man with silver and greenish mustache. His ripped brown cloak was covering his arms and legs. When he took the hood off, Zanji laughed, "Good afternoon, Kagerou."

"Good afternoon...what a coincidence to meet you here."  
"...you said we are going to meet here. You were always famous for forgetting things. Your grandson was mad because you forgot his wish."

"I didn't forget, I purposely changed it." Kagerou boasted, "I knew he will get his wish without my help."  
"Uh-huh really?"

"So, how was yours? Did your wish come true?"

Zanji smiled, "Yes, it was fun...to be just a normal human. I never knew being a normal kid was fun..."

"A normal gay kid? I never heard that before..."  
"Be quiet Kagerou."

Kagerou laughed, "You got dumped by my grandson!!"  
"_I said be quiet_."

Kagerou slapped Zanji's leg and asked, "Why didn't you wish Zoro to fall in love with you?"

"That would be called cheating."

"But, was Zoro happy?"

"I don't want to admit it, but yes." Kagerou laughed. He put his hand into his cloak and pulled out a beautiful red robe and a golden crown. Zanji bent down to his knees and let Kagerou place the crown on his head.

"Are you ready to leave now, Zanji-heika?"

"Yes. Take me home. Mother must be worried."

* * *

**THE END**

**I am done. Done. It seemed like it had a lot of dialogue. I like dialogue. I prefer the talking than the descriptions. For me, I'm glad that it ended smoothly...than I thought it would. This is why this story took so freakin' long. OOh...**

**Read first, review now**


End file.
